


Like A Wolf, Wolf

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs In The Beginning, Dirty Talk, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Smut In The Beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an idea that he and Peter should fuck outdoors before the full moon. All the touching, dirty talk and in the middle of a blow job, Peter can’t help, but shift and Stiles realizes that Peter cannot only shift, but shift in a full wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Wolf, Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at Stiles/Peter. This was done at the request of Tumblr User [mysenia! ](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/)  
> Any requests can be put [Here! ](http://cheerup-grumpy-lanky-and-crazy.tumblr.com/ask) I'd really like them because I'm finished school and I want to get int writing again.

.

Stiles feels the roughness of the tree’s bark against his plaid shirt covered back as Peter corners him against it. He moans out “Fuck.” His fingers clinging to the back of Peter’s shirt.

Peter is biting at his neck with human teeth, leaving bruises in his wake as he hands trail down Stiles’ body, feeling every inch of the boy’s back under his fingertips.

It’s the full moon tonight and Stiles’ had a crazy idea to fuck in the forest at dusk, and an opportunity to fuck Stiles and lay mark of who he belongs to is not something that Peter can simply say no to.

He knows he can feel the feelings come over him from the full moon, like a ghost under his skin, but he tries his best to focus on the moaning boy he has pinned to a tree.

“What are you going to do, big bad wolf, bite me?” Stiles asks, giving Peter his best sexy eyes as he grips tighter to the bulk of muscle that was the werewolf

Peter smirks “I thought you said no the bite all that time ago?”

Stiles’ expression drops to his normal one “You know what I mean, and no you’re not biting me in that way. I’m trying that thing called pretending.”

Peter’s face is close to Stiles’ as he says “I know, Stiles, I just enjoy seeing how frustrated you get when I don’t co-operate, getting a taste of what I have to deal with when it comes to you.”

“I’m not that bad, I’m obedient in bed.”

Peter kisses Stiles on the mouth, gripping Stiles tighter, having the urge to rip the shirt off of Stiles. 

The teen only wore a button up plaid shirt for their adventures in the forest, keeping it button up all the way until Peter started to undo them one by one, seeing that there is no undershirt Peter was to rip it off of him.

“That you are Stiles, only if that same obedience can be transferred to when I’m trying to focus, and I see you in such delicate underwear trying to turn me on as a way to lure me into bed.”

Stiles whines as he feels Peter biting him once more, his fingers clenching at the fabric of the white t-shirt “I..I..I can.”

Peter makes a noise that shows that he doesn’t truly believe what Stiles is saying.

“Are you going to go all protective wolf on me when the sun sets, like am I going to be walking with a limp for the next week or so?” Stiles questions as he feels Peter’s hard cock against his stomach.

Peter moves his head away from Stiles’ shoulder “How about the next two weeks?”

Stiles smirks at the older man “Are you trying to kill me?”

Peter kisses up Stiles’ neck, feeling hot blood running through the teen’s veins as his kisses light even more fires under his skin “What good would you be dead? Plus, you’ve been so good to me the past little while.”

Stiles has been on a diet of sex and school for the past two weeks. Wake up, have sex, have a shower, get a hand kob from Peter, get a drive to school, give Peter a blow job as a ‘thank you’, sometimes Stiles goes to the bathroom at school and sends Peter dick pics depending on how the teen feels, and finally go back to Peter’s place and get fucked till he is seeing stars. Sometimes he goes home for the night, but usually he tells his dad that he is sleeping over at Scott’s, and Scott won’t say a word because it’s better that Stiles and Peter are fucking in the private and he doesn’t have to watch Stiles ride cock, plus he doesn’t want Peter to get all possessive.

“I’m pretty sure I will have no sex drive by the time I’m twenty with all this sex we’re having.”

“Worth it, it calms you down till you’re a submissive a little puppy.”

Stiles challenges “I thought you liked my mouth.”

“I like it for other things.” 

Stiles licks his lips and wiggles out of Peter’s grasp before dropping to his knees and looking up to Peter “Like this?”

Peter cards his hands through Stiles’ brown hair “Of course, you always look better on your knees.”

Stiles gives him a smile before pulling down Peter’s pants and underwear, exposing the werewolf’s cock to the forest air. He looks back up to Peter “Fuck man.”

“Get to it, Stiles.” 

Stiles licks a stripe up Peter’s cock from the base to the tip, keeping his eyes on Peter the whole time, when he gets to the tip he asks “LIke that?”

“Put your whole mouth on it, fuck.” Peter growls, gripping Stiles' hair. That is one thing he can never get used to about the boy is that he likes to act like he has all the power even though he is on his knees.

Stiles puts half of Peter’s cock inside of his mouth, swirling his tongue around his thick cock. He moves his head slowly, taking his time.

“Hurry up, Stiles, or I swear I will make you choke.” Peter groans, pulling at Stiles’ hair, earning a few muffled moans from the boy under him.

Stiles internally smirks before he moves his head a bit faster, keeping his hands on Peter’s thighs as he licks around his cock and moves his head at a steady medium pace.

Peter moves his hands to Stiles’ shoulders, toying with the collar of the plaid shirt “Take it off.”

Stiles gives Peter a questioning look, his tongue still swirling around his cock.

“The shirt, take it off right now or else it will be in shreds.” Peter snarls, he can feel himself start to slip.

He can feel his wolf howling, yearning for Stiles. How he looks on his knees, cock in his mouth and still with the most innocent eyes he has ever seen. His wolf wants to make Stiles his in every way, to have the teen reek of him so every other wolf back off including his nephew and Scott. 

Stiles take shis hands off Peter’s thighs, cock still in his mouth as he undoes the rest of the buttons of his plaid shirt then shrugs out of it, then tosses it to the side.

The sun is starting to set and Peter is really starting to slip, he feels his eyes start to lose its normal color in favour of the supernatural blue. He can feel an itch along his fingers as he tries to make them not turn into claws.

Stiles lets out a moan as he takes a bit more of Peter’s cock into his mouth and moves his head faster.

“Shit, fuck, Stiles, you little slut.” Peter snarls, blinking a few times to get his eyes to return to their normal color “You really know how to take cock well, don’t you? Must have learned that from giving me those ‘thanks you’s in the parking lot every morning.”

Stiles moans in response, knowing that he walks into school every morning with cum breath.

“But you love that shit, you get off on it, you are such a little slut aren’t you? It’s perfect because you’re all mine.”

Stiles purrs in response, enjoying the bit of dirty talk from the growling werewolf. He knows that Peter is starting to loose grip due to the full moon, and yet he keeps teasing him.

Peter moves his hands away from Stiles’ head when he hands turn into claws, he knows he’s really starting to slip.

Stiles takes his mouth off of Peter’s cock with a ‘pop’ then with closed eyes starts to lick up and down his length.

Peter backs away from Stiles and breaths out “Give me a moment.”

Stiles looks up to Peter “Are you sure?”

Peter nods, his eyes bright blue and staring down at Stiles “Certain.” His breathing heavy as he tries his best to repress it for just a bit longer. He can’t take it anymore and lets out a loud howl and his body starts to change.

Stiles has seen werewolves change, and has even seen Peter change into his wolf form before. He looks to Peter, worried about the man getting hurt.

He doesn’t expect what Peter turns into, instead of the slightly furry, long fangs and claws, he sees a wolf and a pile of torn clothes. A large, grey wolf, just like something out of a Discovery Channel special. He looks with wide eyes “What?”

The wolf stalks over, slowly before laying next to Stiles, the wolf’s massive head is in Stiles’ lap.

“You can turn into a wolf, like a wolf, wolf?” Stiles looks at Peter with wide eyes.

Peter gives a little bark of approval and sees Stiles break into a grin and he feels a little better about all of a sudden changing into a wolf in front of his partner and during a blow job.

“Can you howl like a wolf?” Stiles asks, now excited about this.

Peter lets out a gruff noise through his snout.

“Come on, you changed into a wolf during a blow job, at least let me see if you can howl.”

Peter looks to Stiles before letting out a wolf howl, not too loud that it could attract any other werewolves in the area, and could put Stiles at risk.

“That’s so cool, you can turn into a real wolf. Could you always do that?”

Peter finds it amusing how Stiles can go from a slutty cocksucker to a hyperactive teenager who is fascinated that his partner can turn into a wolf.

“Can I pet you? Your fur looks so soft, and wow.” Stiles questions, his hand hovering over the wolf’s belly.

Peter nods and lays out on the ground, his head still in Stiles’ head.

Stiles starts to stroke the wolf’s silver fur, it feels soft under his touch. He’s so fascinated with how Peter can turn into a wolf. He moves his hand up to the head and strokes down to the neck.

Peter relaxes against Stiles, feeling the teen’s comforting touch on his fur. He doesn’t turn into a wolf all the time, but when he does he has to hide even more because a wolf in the middle of a forest that hasn’t had wolves in over seventy years is alarming. Having Stiles here, stroking his fur is comforting.

The moon quickly rises, basking the ground in a silverlight. Peter soon perks up and looks around, capturing Stiles’ attention as well.

“What is it? Is Timmy in a well?” Stiles questions with a chuckle.

Peter gets up and motioning for Stiles to get up. When Stiles gets to his feet, grabbing his plaid shirt, Peter starts to lead the way out of the forest. He can smell another wolf in the forest and he wants Stiles out before there is a chance for he can get hurt. Stiles acts like he can handle anything, but if something were to happen, Peter would not be able to control his actions.

Peter feels a bit on edge when they almost reach the house, he tugs at the bottom of the shirt, gesturing for Stiles’ attention. He can usually control himself under the full moon, but being a wolf leaves him having a harder time doing so.

Stiles looks over and sees how uncomfortable Peter is, he asks “Peter, do you want to go do your full moon thing?”

Peter lets out a wolfish whine in response. 

Stiles pats Peter on the head and says “Go ahead, I’ll be fine for another ten feet, go run around and what not. Please don’t murder anyone tonight, or else I won’t finish that blow job.”

Peter growls, making Stiles snicker. Peter licks at Stiles’ face before he turns around and speeds off into the woods.

Stiles stands there for a moment before asking out loud “If he can turn into a wolf, does that mean when I fuck him I’m fucking a wolf, or am I just fucking a human who is also a wolf?” he shakes his head and continues the rest of the walk, not wanting to know the answer to that.

When he gets to the front door he says to himself as he gets his keys out “A wolf, like a wolf, wolf.” still not able to believe that Peter can in fact turn into a big, soft to the touch wolf.


End file.
